


A Bet Is A Bet

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anger, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bunker Car Wash, Dean wins bet against Sam, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Massage, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Punching Bag to Release Anger, Sam Winchester in a G-string, Some Humor, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn w/Plot, Some Humor,Touch of Sorrow, Incest,Bottom!Sam, Top!Dean,(2 wincest sex scenes)WORDS: 3,694SUMMARY:  Post S14, E20Sam and Dean made a bet and Sam lost. Dean's excited because he finally beat his brother! Sam's got a surprise for his big bro. Sam knows a bet is a bet. So, he will honor their bet 100%. Things end up going further than either of them expected.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	A Bet Is A Bet

Dean won the bet fair and square. It's not that often he wins anything against his little brother. He'll be damned if he lets Sammy get out of this. "A bet is a bet."

"I get it. Really, I do, but.."

"No buts. Just accept that I won." Dean points down the hall toward Sam's room. "Do what ya gotta do. Baby's wait'n." His smile is as sinister as his thoughts.

"I'll remember this!" Sam yells as he walks toward his room.

"Remember it! Write it down and send it to Readers Digest! Whatever! Just hurry your ass up!" Dean can't stop smiling as he heads to the garage. He quickly parks Baby over the drain in the floor. He pulls out the garden hose with spray nozzle attached. He gets the pale blue bucket with the bottle of car wash soap, wax, Armor All, tire cleaning sponge, soft scrubbing sponge, chenille microfiber mitt and cloth diapers for drying her off.

Sam walks into the garage just as Dean finishes filling the bucket with warm water and car wash soap. He drops the sprayer nozzle when he sees Sam. "I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

Sam smirks. His face is red from embarrassment, but he loves the fact that he has proven to Dean, yet again, that he's a man of his word. "A bet is a bet." Sam walks to the bucket, squats down and gets the sponge wet with soapy water. He stands up with one hand on his hip, the other holding up the soapy sponge. "Where do you want me to begin?"

Dean's got a few ideas. The car has nothing to do with what's on Dean's mind. His mouth is dry and he's having a hard time concentrating. He's never seen Sam in nothing but a g-string before. Not just a plain g-string. What Sam's wearing is metallic blue. Like ocean blue and very shiney. "Wheeeerrrre.. did you get that?" He points at Sam's attire.

Sam's hair has fallen into his face and he's made no attempt to move it from his eyes. Something he hasn't let happen on purpose in forever. "I've had it for years. Let's just say I have no memory of ever buying or recieving this as a gift." He turns his back to his brother, places the soapy sponge on Baby's roof and begins washing the car.

"Soulless you was truly fascinating." Dean says under his breath as he presses play on his cell phone playlist. The bluetooth speaker starts playing Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" at a decent volume.

Sam knows that Dean chose songs for this playlist that fit what Sam would be doing. Sam decides he's gone this far, he's going to take it all the way. He moves his body to the music as he washes the car, as if he's alone and no one is watching.

Dean's watching.

Sam stretches across the top to reach the entire roof as he cleans it from one side to the other. His long body looks perfect. Muscles flexing against sun tanned skin. Sam's been jogging without a shirt every morning and his skin looks gorgeous. His bare ass is pale, but muscular. He soaps up the sponge and continues dancing as he washes the windshield, hood and grill. The song changes to Warrant's "Cherry Pie". Sam laughs as he moves to wash the back window, trunk lid and doors.

"Dean!"

"Hm?" Dean is broken out of his trance.

"The hose?"

Dean starts rinsing the car and the water sprays some onto Sam getting him wet.

"DEAN! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!" Sam quickly grabs hold of the hose and pulls on it.

They fight over the hose like children. Both of them end up getting wet and laughing uncontrollably.

Dean pulls his wet t-shirt off and picks up the microfiber mitt. He helps Sam finish washing the car.

Buckcherry's "Crazy Bitch" starts playing and Sam uses the hose to spray Dean down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean tosses the mitt in the bucket.

Sam stops spraying. "That's what I should be asking you!"

Dean finally pays attention to the music. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh!" Sam eyes Dean, but there's no anger.

Dean turns the music off. "Sorry." He shrugs. "Just having fun." Dean's suddenly being pushed against the car.

Sam's pressing his body hard against Dean's as he takes a deep breath. The sensation of Dean's damp flesh against his is something he's only dreamed about. Literal wet dreams that wake him up and make him wonder what's wrong with him. Right now he doesn't care what's wrong with him. Dean's gone too far. Maybe they both have.

Dean moves his hands over Sam's back and pulls him in tighter. He kisses Sam's neck. "It's okay." He moves his lips over Sam's jawline. "Kiss me."

Sam continues breathing heavy. His eyes turn to meet Dean's.

"Kiss me." Dean sees the battle going on within Sam's mind as he looks into his eyes. His eyes say so much. Dean refuses to let Sam walk away. He grips Sam's damp hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Sam can't breathe.

Dean feels Sam kissing back and their tongues slightly touch. Dean moves his hands down Sam's naked skin and grabs hold of his bare ass. Sam gasps and Dean kisses him deeper. His tongue exploring the inside of Sam's mouth.

Sam can't help it. He needs more. He's so hard right now as Dean holds his ass and kisses him like he's never been kissed by a man before. He thrusts against his brother who moans against his lips. He feels Dean's hand move between them and over his hard cock that's starting to come out of his g-string. His hand reaches in and frees his entire length. Dean strokes him rubbing his sensitive slick head with his thumb. He kisses Sam's neck while stroking his cock. "You're mine."

Sam thrusts into Dean's fist. "I want more." He kisses his brother's bare shoulder. "Please." Sam slides his hand down the front of Dean's briefs while Dean quickly undoes his belt and fly. Sam holds Dean's cock and starts moving his hand in the same rhythm Dean is using on his cock. Dean puts his cock against Sam's and strokes them together. Sam kisses his tormentor. "Faster."

Dean moves his hand from sam's neck, down his chest to pinch a nipple as he strokes their cocks faster. Sam's hand gently covers Dean's as they work toward their desperate need to climax. All too soon he feels Sam's body starting to tense up. "That's it Sammy. Cum with me."

Sam does. "Dean!" He holds Dean with both hands as Dean strokes them both through their orgasm. He kisses Dean and wants to melt right there in his arms as Dean finishes trembling. Both not wanting to come down from this new high they found together.

Dean feels somehow complete when Sam holds him like this. "I'll never regret this."

Sam doesn't want to move. "This is just the beginning." He kisses his brother... his one true love who owns him heart and soul.

They eventually clean themselves up with the hose and return to finishing up Baby.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night Dean insisted that Sam sleep with him in his bed. "There's no sense in us being separate anymore. Right?"

Sam agrees. He can use his brother's warmth and comfort. He loves the thought of belonging to someone. He's glad it's Dean.

After showering and getting ready for bed, Sam enters Dean's room as if it were his own. He takes off his robe and house shoes and gets into bed beside his brother. Memories from long ago flood his mind. Times when he was a kid and held on to his big brother for dear life while sleep evaded him. Monsters were real and his brave brother killed them all. Sam holds Dean in his arms.

"Hey. You alright?" Dean moves his hands over his brother's hair and back.

"Just ghosts from the past."

"I'm really good at killing ghosts." He kisses Sam's temple.

Sam loosens his hold. "Today was wonderful."

"You changed the subject." Dean is now looking into his bother's eyes. Something's bothering him. "If you're not sure about.." Sam kisses him removing any doubt about Sam's feelings toward him.

Sam wipes at his tears. "You've been really good at trying to take my mind off of him."

Dean pulls Sam against his chest. "I know Sammy. You're hurting."

Sam's lips move over Dean's collarbone. "You're hurting too."

"I tried not to let myself get too close, but he's a part of me. He reminded me so much of you at times. I told him we could go anywhere when he was sick. He wanted to go fishing with me. Just fishing and talking with me."

Sam starts really crying.

"I'm sorry Sam." They take a moment to mourn for the young man they tried to bring up as their own. They both feel like they've failed him.

"Last time I was this messed up, you took an angel blade to the chest. Finding out you became a demon gave me hope." Sam wipes at his eyes. "He's in the Empty. I keep thinking he's coming back, but how?"

"Sam."

"If he could wake up Cas?"

"Don't do this to yourself." Dean moves his hair behind his ear.

"Maybe he'll wake up?"

Dean kisses him. "No Sammy. Don't drown yourself in false hope. You'll just make yourself miserable."

Sam rests his head on Dean's chest. "You're right. It's better to just accept and move on." Dean just comforts Sam and in doing so comforts himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dean wakes to find himself alone in bed. He guesses Sam got up early to jog. He gets up and does his morning routine. He walks into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to make breakfast.

Sam is seated at the kitchen table sipping on coffee and looking at his computer.

Dean makes a cup of coffee. He walks over to Sam and kisses the top of his head while giving him a hug. "You better?"

Sam looks up. "I think so. I'm sorry about last night."

Dean shakes his head. "Don't be. You never know when it's going to hit you. I get it. When you died the first time, Bobby didn't know what to do with me. I finally convinced him to just leave me alone. That's when I really went to pieces and found a crossroads demon." He caresses Sam's cheek. "I'm not leaving you."

Sam takes Dean's hand and kisses his palm. "Thank you." It warms Dean's heart.

Sam lets his hand go and shows him a story on line. "Get this. Davenport, Iowa. An Eastern Iowa University professor was killed by an unknown assailant under the 9 Mile Road bridge last night. There are no known suspects, but the murder is eerily similar to unsolved murders that occured in October of 2005."

"Hookman? We killed him." Dean's confused.

"Wait. There's more. I been researching. In Toledo, Ohio there have been 6 seperate unexplained children deaths since April 27th. All have been brain hemorrhages of unknown origin. CDC is suspecting a new strain of meningitis or some other virus."

They both say, "Bloody Mary."

"That bastard not only unleashed demons upon the Earth. Dean, he brought back every bad we ever killed." Another story catches Sam's eye. "Oh! A clown dressed up like Gacy has been seen on several occasions choking young men in Chicago. There have been 3 unsolved male strangulations since April. It looks like Gacy's ghost is somehow back. Even though he was cremated and his cigar box was torched by us. The stories go on and on. Ghosts in lakes, hotels, trucks and airplanes. Brutal murders of all kinds by blood drinkers, creatures with claws ripping people apart, eyes being burned from skulls, zombies eating dead people and I bet there are some sick human murdering bastards out there who're taking advantage of all this supernatural chaos. You know what Dean? I'm done!" Sam throws his computer and walks out of the kitchen.

"Sam!"

"Just don't." Sam has already been out jogging and it usually helps with his anger, but right now he's livid.

"Hey!" Dean pulls on Sam's shirt. "Follow me." Dean leads Sam to their small gym. He hands him boxing gloves. "You need to hit something." Dean puts on a pair of gloves and takes a few swings at the punching bag. "It helps."

Sam takes a few swings and likes letting go of some of his pent up anger and frustration. Dean removes his own gloves and holds the bag still while Sam throws punches.

"All these years Dean!" Sam is swinging left and right handed punches. "All those people died! For what?! Just so our _loving creator_ could make their deaths meaningless?!" Sam keeps punching. "To make our lives meaningless?!" Sam hits the bag really hard and falls to his knees holding his wrist.

"Sam!" Dean moves quickly to his brother's side as Sam removes his gloves. "You okay?"

Sam looks from his injured wrist to Dean's eyes. "Not really."

Dean's on his knees looking at Sam's wrist. He looks into his brother's eyes and sees a desire burning along with the anger and frustration. He quickly takes hold of Sam's face and kisses him fiercely. He pulls Sam's t-shirt up over his head and then quickly removes his own.

Sam leans in and sucks marks against his brother's chest at his collarbone. Dean grabs hold of Sam's hair and pulls him back for another possessive kiss. Sam's nails claw into Dean's shoulder and down his back.

"Fuck Sam!"

"Sorry."

"No." Dean smirks as he takes some deep breaths. "I like it. A lot." He kisses Sam again just as intensely.

Sam moans before taking a breath. "Get undressed."

Dean stands up and takes Sam's good hand to help him up. "Come on."

They go to Dean's room. Dean grabs the medical kit and quickly wraps Sam's injured wrist. Sam touchining Dean's bare chest and giving his brother small kisses the whole time.

Once Sam's wrist got wrapped. They both quickly undress. Dean pushes Sam onto the bed. "Tell me Sammy. What do you want?" Dean looks at Sam as he sits up on the bed. Sam's watching him like he wants to devour him or fight him. Dean likes the way Sam's looking at him. He moves his hands over his own chest and torso. He slowly strokes his own hard cock. "Like what you see?"

Sam's so hard right now. "You know I do. I want to cum so hard that I forget my own name."

Dean smirks. "I can manage that. You need to relax first." He gets the massage oil from his dresser. "Roll over."

Sam lies on his stomach as dean straddles his brothers thighs. His hard cock rests perfectly in the cleft of Sam's ass crack. Sam lifts his hips. "Just stay still."

"Well, hurry up."

Dean rolls his eyes. He hates it when Sam's in one of his moods. He pours oil on Sam's back and starts rubbing his shoulders, upper back and neck. He uses his thumbs and knuckles to work at knotted muscles.

Sam moans and gasps at how good Dean's hands feel as they work his tense shoulders and neck. After a short time he feels a bit more relaxed. Dean moves further down Sam's back and really works his spine. Sam moans, "That feels amazing."

After a short time, Dean gets a pillow and places it under Sam's hips. He feels his brother's hard cock as he lifts his hips. So, he strokes Sam's cock with his oily hand a few times. Sam keeps his hips still. He grips his pillow and grunts trying not to thrust into Dean's hand. Dean releases his cock and Sam settles his hips onto the pillow beneath him.

Dean uses more oil to massage Sam's thigh and calf muscles. He works his way back up to his glutes. He has Sam's legs slightly parted as he pours oil over Sam's ass crack. Sam makes sounds of pleasure as Dean rubs his hand over his oily hole, taint and balls. Dean gets Sam's rim nice and loose by rubbing it and slowly finger fucking him open. He reaches beneath Sam and pulls his hard cock back and strokes him while fucking his ass with two fingers and then three.

"Mmmnnughh! Fuck!" Sam can hardly breathe now. "Dean, please."

Dean's been leaking pre-cum this whole time. He tried not to touch himself so he wouldn't cum too soon.

Sam is up on all fours as Dean holds his own cock and presses it against his brother's entrance. He pushes forward slowly until he's all the way inside. Dean's panting. "Sammy. You okay?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Sam reaches back and grips Dean's ass, digging his nails into Dean's flesh. Dean wraps an arm around Sam's upper chest pulling him closer as he fucks him hard and fast. His other hand grips Sam's trim hipbone giving Sam exactly what he asked for.

Dean takes Sam's arms and places them up on the headboard. He then holds Sam's hips with both hands as he fucks Sam just right. Sam is so tight on Dean's thick cock. He pulls out and pushes back in a few times.

Each time Dean pulls out and pushes back in, Sam pushes back against his brother and yells, "Yes!" "So good!" "Mmmm, just like that."

Dean bites Sam's shoulder blade as he pulls out again. He has him turn around and kiss him. They kiss passionately with Dean's fist in Sam's hair. He looks into Sam's eyes. "Lay down on your back."

Sam kisses his love once more before laying down. He's already feeling loose in every way.

Dean notices how much calmer Sam is. That's good. He gets out of bed and gets an anal sex toy from his dresser. He shows it to his brother. "Have you seen one of these?"

Sam smiles. "Yes."

Dean lubes it before putting it inside Sam's ass. He then jerks Sam's cock until he's very hard and moaning. "You said you wanted to cum good and hard right?" Sam just nods. Dean starts rubbing a place on his cock on the underside, right under the head. It's slick with Sam's pre-cum. Sam tries thrusting, but Dean forces his hips down. "Don't move your hips. Just tell me when you're close." He continues to torture Sam and pre-cum drips out. Sam gasps, "I'm close!" Dean stops.

Sam's cock rests on his stomach aching to be touched. "Why are you being such a cock tease?"

Dean laughs. "Never been called a cock tease before. I'm edging you."

Sam thinks about that. "Oh. Okay."

Dean starts rubbing Sam's hard dick in the same spot again. Sam arches his back as pleasure moves through his body, but he resists the urge to climax. "Stop. I'm close!" Again, Dean stops.

They go on like this for almost an hour. Dean still hasn't cum yet either.

"Okay, fuck me." Sam looks like a complete wreck.

Dean leans over him and they kiss. "We won't last long." He removes the toy from Sam's ass.

Sam moans. "I don't care. Just need you."

Dean is able to slide right into Sam's tight warmth that's still slick from earlier. He has Sam's legs bent up out of the way as he makes love to his soul mate. Their eyes are locked on each other as their pending orgasms start to rise.

Dean jerks Sam's wet cock while thrusting hard and fast. "I'll cum inside you."

"I want you to." Sam grabs Dean's ass. "You feel so good right now. I can't get enough."

Dean gives Sam a kiss and it hits him. "Oh fuck." Dean's climax is a whole body release. He feels every perfect bit of ecstasy that flows through him. Its as if it flows through him and into his brother as his cum fills him.

Sam cries out, "DEAN!" His whole body tenses up for what feels like forever as he starts to cum. He paints himself and Dean with so much cum, he can't believe it all came from him. He pulls Dean into his still trembling arms and just holds him.

Dean holds him back just as fiercely. He bites and kisses his neck.

Sam groans. "Your back is bleeding."

Dean groans. "So is your ass. Sorry."

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. "I'm not. Don't you dare apologize to me."

Dean kisses him. "I'm never sorry for loving you as much as I do." He fingers Sam's hair and looks into his amazing keliedescope eyes. "I'm apologizing for the fact that you're going to need a soft cushion to sit on for the next few days."

"Worth it." Sam touches Dean's face.

"Do you remember your name?" Dean kisses Sam's fingers.

"If you had bet that you could make me cum so hard I forget my name, you would have won that bet." Sam smiles. "All I can think about right now is your eyes and your soft lips on my fingers."

"Should have made that bet. I'll make a better one. I bet within a year we'll get Jack back. We'll find a way to defeat the monsters we killed once already. The second time should be a walk in the park. We'll close hell's gates that Chuck opened. I even bet that we'll find a way to fix this Chuck situation. Hell, we might even get to go on that beach vacation I've been dreaming about." Dean has a huge smile.

"That's one hell of a bet. What are you going to wager?" Sam kisses his lover.

Dean kisses back. "Not my soul. That's for damn sure. I'll bet Baby."

"Baby?! No way!" Sam sits up. "You can't be serious."

Dean sits up. "If those things I mentioned don't happen by this time next year, Baby is yours."

"Okay." Sam shakes his head. "Just remember, a bet is a bet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
